


Jesus x SIren Head

by Wave_angel



Category: Jesus Christ - Fandom, Siren Head - Trevor Henderson
Genre: God made me live another day so it's everyones problem now, Hope you enjoy, Yes I wrote this, You Have Been Warned, this is getting me send to hell for sure, you masochist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wave_angel/pseuds/Wave_angel
Summary: God intervenes at Jesus' crucifixtion and brings Siren Head to live to resque him. How will their relation delevop now that they're on the run?
Relationships: Greg Heffley/Siren Head (Siren Head)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am definetly getting send to hell for this.

Before we start our story we need to recap the events that led up to Jesus being shipped with siren head. So basically I was watching gayandbroadway’s stream on twitch (be sure to give them a follow) and I read j x s forever as jesus x siren head and now on demand I’m writing this. 

After dragging his cross that would become his own grave to the mountain Golgotha he would be crucified on, the Roman soldiers nailed him with his wrists and ankles to the cross after offering him a mixture of vinegar, gall and myrrh that Jesus refused to drink.  
In his 6 agonizing hours before his death he begged to God why he had forsaken him, but little did Jesus know what god had in mind for him. For what seemed as the last time Jesus cried out: “God, why have you forsaken me?” and the sky turned black and the earth began to shake beneath the people. Rain began to pour down as Jesus let out his last breath and soon the first lightning lighted up the sky. As if God planned it a lightning bolt hit Jesus’ cross resurrecting him and transforming the cross in what we would currently describe siren head.  
Now nobody is sure how this creature came to be but it is speculated the mixture of vinegar, gall and myrrh in combination with the electricity from the lightning bolt and the presence of something closely divine as Jesus’ blood could’ve possibly formed the right circumstances to make siren head. 

Jesus got blasted off the cross and lay on the ground trying to catch his breath when a tall creature picked him up and ran off with him to safety. He could feel the rough hands of the tall human and the impact when it hit the ground. He tried to look at it’s face but in the dark of the thunderstorm it was impossible. A bit later he passed out from his wounds.


	2. jesus meets siren head officially

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well the first part got read on stream and somehow i still don't regret this so we continue!

Jesus woke up in a cave on what seemed to be an improvised matress of dried grasses only to discover his wounds were tended to with an unknown substance. He carefully inspected the profesionally done treating. He didn't know who this benefactor was but they for sure saved his life.

He slowly looks in every nook and cranny and eventually he finds some fruits and nuts. Although it isn't much he chowed down on them as a hungry animal. In fact so hungry he didn't notice the tall creature entering the cave behind him.

As soon as he notices the creature, or rather humanoid, he acts as a cat driven in a corner by retreating into, you guessed it, a corner. Ready to run as soon as he gets a chance and even put up a fight if necesssary. Now he has a chance to take a closer look at the humanoid creature. It is red and very tall. Jesus would guess about 11 meters. The skin could best be described by blatantly saying someone took a steak, put it in a blender together with some red berries and then put the 'smoothie' over a dried human corpe. The only othet thing that was noticeable was the head, or maybe the lack there of. Instead of a neck and head the creature had a fleshy pole where the neck would be, with something on either side but it was hard to make out.

That is how far he sees, until he notices that the weirdly tall humanoid is holding bread. It looks like bread is the only thing it got a hold of but jesus is still happy nonetheless. He carefully takes the bread out of the things big hands and retreats into his corner.

Trying to see if he still has his godly powers he tries to clone the bread. And to his surprise, it actually works. It sure as he- heaven does smell and look better than the original loaf of bread.

The weird humanoid tilted as what would be a head for a normal person. Instead of it's head it had a big pole with 2 cone shaped mouths on either side. Jesus wasn't sure what they were for but it looked like they functioned as ears and maybe a mouth.

It suddenly emitted a sound. Is emitted the right words? One might describe it more as released maybe. It's very hard to pinpoint. Anyway, the sound they released did, beside scaring all the local wildlife away (a bird got a hearth attack and hit a fish mid-air), comfort jesus.

With his stomach full, jesus finally realised how tired he was. He felt his limbs get heavy and tried to get to his bed but he only fell asleep in the humanoids arms.


End file.
